


Смотри на меня

by robin_puck



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck





	Смотри на меня

Это было не просто, совсем нет. Баки действовал быстро, мощно и иногда настолько неожиданно, что Стив даже терялся на какую-то долю секунды. Баки не уставал: за полчаса они успели оставить несколько вмятин в стенах и сломать две металлических скамейки – вернее, это Баки их сломал о Стива, тому как-то не пришло в голову использовать подручные средства, – а бой до сих пор не замедлился ни на секунду. Что удивительно, Стиву это все нравилось. Он никогда не любил драться ради самого процесса драки, но сейчас он, пожалуй, получал удовольствие от того, что сражается с равным по силе противником.  
Впрочем, сосредоточиться на получении удовольствия не получилось. Видимо, исчерпав все остальные возможности, Баки выхватил нож, и схватка пошла уже серьезно. Теперь главной задачей было блокировать руку с ножом, а вот им Зимний Солдат владел виртуозно. Впрочем, он всем своим телом владел виртуозно, как одним большим, сложным, но изящным орудием. Это вызывало восхищение. И парадоксально придавало сил, так что еще через несколько минут Баки все-таки оказался на лопатках, прижатый к полу. Металлическая рука судорожно дернулась к горлу Стива, но тот успел перехватить запястье и с силой вдавить в плотное пружинистое покрытие спортивного зала.  
– Сдаешься? – спросил Стив, задыхаясь. Баки только рыкнул и рывком дернулся, перекатываясь и укладывая теперь уже Стива на спину.  
– Черта с два, – он перехватил нож, прижимая его к шее Стива. Тот судорожно выдохнул, глядя в нависающее над ним лицо, темное в тени упавших вперед волос.  
– И я не сдаюсь, – сказал Стив негромко, напрягаясь и пытаясь вырваться, но Баки уже навалился на него всем весом, не сдвинешь.  
– А придется, – пообещал он таким тоном, что Стив невольно дернулся. Каждый раз это было неожиданно и ярко почти до боли: резкий разряд возбуждения простреливал насквозь, от паха к горлу, дыхание перехватывало, а бедра и грудную клетку сжимало судорогой.  
– Да, – вынужден был согласиться Стив, и в ту же секунду рот Баки обрушился на его губы, сминая и врываясь внутрь. Целовался он так же, как и дрался: жестко, бескомпромиссно и не стесняясь использовать любую слабость противника. И, хотя поцелуи с ножом у горла за последнее время уже успели превратиться для Стива в дело нечастое, но все-таки привычное, он был все-таки рад, когда Баки наконец убрал оружие. Это давало свободу для маневра. Теперь Стив мог уже сам тянуться к нему навстречу, отвечая на поцелуй.  
– Ты знаешь, что это нечестный прием? – поинтересовался он, когда Баки, наконец, оторвался от его рта.  
– Кто о чем, а Стив Роджерс все о честности, – хмыкнул Баки, и Стив мог поклясться, что он почти улыбнулся, прежде чем поцеловать снова.  
– Здесь нет правил, – шепнул Баки ему в губы и резко вдвинул колено между бедер Стива. И тот задохнулся от новой волны яркого, беспримесного возбуждения. Пожалуй, так он чувствовал только во время спарринга. В другие моменты желание мешалось с чем-то иным – нежностью, заботой, беспокойством, стеснением. Иногда даже раздражением. И только так, в адреналиновом котле недавней схватки, выплавлялась чистая, стопроцентная похоть. Все остальные эмоции просто сгорали при этом температурном режиме, как перышко сгорает в воздухе, еще не успев опуститься на льющийся расплавленный металл.  
– Дверь? – отрывисто спросил Стив, жадно оглаживая бугрящуюся мышцами под тонкой майкой спину.  
– Нет, – мотнул головой Баки и одним слитным движением сел на колени между его ног, рывком дернул вниз тренировочные штаны. – К черту.  
– Ну, ладно, – успел только сказать Стив прежде чем выгнуться от ощущения жестких пальцев, сгребших мошонку и без задержки ткнувшихся дальше, внутрь, царапая и больно надавливая.  
– Легче! – рявкнул Стив, пихая Баки в грудь, но тот снова навалился сверху, затыкая ртом, трахая языком до горла. Впрочем, движение руки у Стива между ног приобрело другой характер. Теперь его гладили аккуратно, хоть и жестко, и Стив запрокинул голову, жмурясь от ощущений. Так было хорошо, как надо. Баки остро и мокро целовал его в шею, в подбородок, в ключицу, размеренно растрахивая пальцами – Стив был достаточно влажным от пота, чтобы начать сразу, но им обоим нравилось это ощущение. Баки как-то сказал, что у солдата не так уж много радостей в жизни, поэтому нужно иметь те, что есть, и по полной. Тогда Стив не разделял подобных взглядов, но теперь... Теперь многое изменилось. Они оба изменились.  
Вытащив, наконец, из него пальцы, Баки попытался было перевернуть Стива на живот, но тот мотнул головой, упираясь.  
– Давай так. И убери волосы, хочу смотреть.  
В глазах у Баки что-то мелькнуло, он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Стива еще раз, и на этот раз поцелуй был не таким захватническим и грубым, как предыдущие. Наверное, он был даже ласковым.  
Стив невольно улыбнулся, глядя, как Баки снова выпрямляется, садясь на пятки, стягивает с себя мокрую насквозь майку, отрывает от нее лямку и небрежно перевязывает растрепанные волосы в хвост. Стив с силой провел раскрытыми ладонями по его груди, задевая соски, скользнул на ребра, бока и потянул на себя, разводя ноги в стороны. И Баки только судорожно выдохнул, подаваясь к нему, подхватывая левой рукой под колено и укладывая ногу Стива себе на плечо, на самый стык горячей влажной кожи и прохладного металла. А правой – приспустил вниз резинку спортивных штанов, высвободил давно напряженный член и прижался, упираясь.  
– Нормально? – выдохнул он и тут же двинулся вперед, не слушая ответа, просто чувствуя, как Стив готовно открывается для него.  
Наверное, этот момент Стиву не нравился больше всего. Дело было даже не в боли, Баки входил очень осторожно, горячо наполняя и растягивая, это было приятно, иногда до щемящего нытья под ключицами. Дело было в том, каким становился на эти пару секунд взгляд лучшего друга – пустым и сосредоточенным, упорным, темным. Стив понимал, что сам в такие минуты выглядит не более осмысленно, но этот взгляд поднимал из глубин памяти не самые лучшие воспоминания. Поэтому он зажмурился, пережидая. И после первого, второго и третьего, уже уверенного и мощного, толчка наконец открыл глаза, невольно со стоном выдыхая.  
Баки четко и размеренно двигался, глядя ему в лицо, придерживая под ягодицы. Так, с открытым лицом, яркими искусанными губами, румянцем на бледных скулах – он выглядел почти как тот, прежний Баки. Молодой Баки. Довоенный. Но тусклый блеск металла, вечная напряженная складка между бровей, морщинки в уголках глаз, текучие, рельефные мускулы, темные цепкие глаза – это все принадлежало сегодняшнему Баки, солдату. Напарнику. Любовнику. Сейчас, вздрагивая от волнами прокатывающегося по телу удовольствия, Стив бы не смог сказать, какого Баки он любит больше. Сейчас, без рефлексий и сожалений трезвого Стивена Роджерса, без его вечной вины и вечного же беспокойства, ему казалось, что они едины. Баки изменился. Баки повзрослел, пережил многое и не дал себя окончательно сломать. Остался его, Стива, Баки – лучшим другом, лучшим партнером, лучшим помощником, лучшим мужчиной. Единственным, кто вызывает внутри эту бурю яростного желания, перемешанного с нежностью, беспокойством и жгучей злостью на любого, кто посмеет только попытаться причинить вред. Любовь. Да, наверное, именно это и есть любовь.  
Стив изогнулся, приподнимаясь на локте и притянул Баки за шею к себе, целуя в открытые горячие губы и чувствуя, как того вздергивает крупная дрожь, как жестко и сладко он вталкивается, как до боли стискивает пальцы и стонет Стиву в рот…  
– Ого, – раздалось где-то далеко, на периферии восприятия. Стив даже не успел дернуться, как Баки моментально напрягся, разрывая поцелуй и оборачиваясь. Еще доля секунды, и подобранный с пола нож врезался острием в металлическую облицовку двери, с глухим стуком упал на пол, мелькнула темная тень, рыжие волосы, и дверь захлопнулась.  
– Надо было закрыть, – прорычал Баки, опрокидывая Стива на лопатки и теперь вбиваясь безо всякой жалости, быстро и сильно. Это было уже чересчур, слишком много горячего, слишком много болезненного и бьющего током, заставляющего выворачиваться наизнанку и метаться, принимая, принимая, принимая обжигающее удовольствие до самого предела. Сам не замечая, Стив просунул ладонь между их потными напряженными животами, зажимая сильней, ритмично стискивая в кулаке член, а другой рукой обхватил Баки за затылок, прижимая его ближе, вплотную, складывая себя пополам. Баки жмурился и тяжело, с хрипом дышал, и Стив дернул его за волосы, заставляя открыть глаза.  
– Смотри, – выдохнул он ему в лицо. – Смотри на меня.  
И Баки смотрел. Дрожа и стискивая зубы, кончая судорожными рывками внутрь. И в тот момент, когда Баки наконец выдохнул со стоном облегчения, опуская тяжелую голову ему на плечо, Стив понял, что все. Теперь можно.  
Дальше были несколько секунд, или минут, или даже часов блаженного ничего. Баки лежал на нем, обнимая, он был еще внутри, и от этого ощущения было очень хорошо и спокойно. Хотелось лежать так вечно, не шевелясь и даже не дыша, но Стив с усилием приподнял голову, посмотрел на дверь, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд, коротко простонал и закрыл глаза, снова откидываясь.  
– Слушай, – сказал он через пару минут. – Тебе обязательно брать на тренировки нож?  
– Обязательно, – тут же отозвался Баки ему в шею.  
– Зачем?  
– У тебя больше мышечная масса, у меня есть нож.  
– Если ты подсчитываешь преимущества, то у тебя более мощная рука.  
Баки нетерпеливо вздохнул, снова садясь на пятки, потягиваясь и распутывая узел в волосах.  
– Я не подсчитываю преимущества. У тебя большая масса, тебе нужно тренировать реакцию и четкость. Тебя по инерции временами заносит, плюс ты не всегда сосредоточен. Короткий нож вполне подходит, ты не получишь серьезных повреждений, если я не захочу, – он глянул на лежащего Стива и пружинисто поднялся, добавляя. – А я не захочу.  
Он протянул руку, и Стив, ухватился за нее, поднимаясь. Он конечно же вполне мог подняться сам. Смысл был в том, что Баки это тоже прекрасно знал.

PS.  
На следующий день Наташа в основном молчала, только время от времени кидая непонятные острые взгляды на Стива.  
– Ладно, давай поговорим об этом, – наконец не выдержал Стив, когда они в конце концов остались вдвоем в лифте. Наташа глянула на него искоса и пожала плечами.  
– Это не мое дело. Просто не думала, что… у вас это именно так.  
Стив еле заметно усмехнулся.  
– У нас это по-разному.  
– Вот как?  
– Именно так.  
Наташа теперь, казалось, смотрела на него даже с большим любопытством, чем минуту назад.  
– Надеюсь, ты в курсе, что камеры внутреннего слежения записывают все, что происходит в общественных зонах?  
Стив досадливо поморщился.  
– Не удивлюсь, если они записывают все и в квартирах. Это необходимые меры предосторожности.  
Взгляд Наташи становился все более и более выразительным.  
– Ну, раз ты такой поборник тотального контроля, надеюсь, ты не будешь против, если я выкраду пару записей. Для личного пользования.  
– Я не… – начал было Стив, и тут же осекся. – Для личного пользования?  
– Люблю сильных горячих мужчин и драки на грани секса, – пояснила Наташа. – А уж когда эту грань переходят… Эй, да ты покраснел?  
Стив только вздохнул, глянув на нее укоризненно. Щеки и правда немного горели.  
– Если тебя заводят разговоры, попробуй это в следующий раз, – посоветовала она. – Хотя, конечно, Барнс не выглядит слишком разговорчивым типом, но во время секса у многих развязывается язык…  
– Так, хватит, – оборвал ее Стив, чувствуя, что начинают пылать и уши. – Я уже жалею, что начал этот разговор.  
Наташа только рассмеялась.  
– Нет, ну кто бы мог подумать! Ты удивил меня, Стив. А я-то считала, что ты просто слишком застенчивый, чтобы знакомиться с девушками.  
Стив сам не знал, что его потянуло за язык, когда он со всей доступной ему невозмутимостью ответил:  
– Если ты действительно собираешься взломать систему Старка и выкрасть записи с камер, есть шанс, что ты удивишься еще больше.  
– О… – протянула Наташа с крайне заинтересованным видом, и на этом разговор, слава богу, закончился. На этот раз.


End file.
